


Baby Blue Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a year since Lucifer is gone and Sam still can’t move on. Every time he sees his son he remembers his lost angel and not even Gabriel is able to fully take the pain away. He can’t stop loving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute Sabrifer fluff to keep the feels alive.

Sam smiles down at the little boy sleeping in the crib, the pacifier almost falling out of his mouth. He likes watching him sleep, he’s just so peaceful and beautiful. It’s hard to believe that this is his boy, that he carried him for so long and now sees this angelic face every day. It should make him happy, but in reality it makes him cry every night. Nothing can take the sadness away, not his boy, not Gabriel holding him and trying to soothe him. He loves his baby, he loves Gabriel too; and yet he feels an emptiness that nothing can take away from him.

He leans down and kisses the crown of the little one’s head, whispering how much he loves him before going back to the other room, leaving the door open and the little angel night light on. Gabriel sits on the couch, smiling up at him.

“You’ll never stop watching him, will you?” He asks when Sam sits down and leans against him so he can wrap his arm around his shoulder.

“I can’t.” Sam sighs. “He’s all that’s left of him.”

“I know, but you’ll never stop mourning if you keep doing this.”

Gabriel brushes through Sam’s hair, sadness in his eyes. He doesn’t like seeing Sam sad, but there is nothing he can do to make him feel better. It’s a tricky thing, Sam’s depression. Gabriel knows he’s depressed but he doesn’t accept it himself; he just mourns, he says all the time.

“He didn’t even see him, Gabe.” Sam says and turns so he can look up.

“He would have loved him just as much as you do.”

“I must sound so ungrateful…”

Gabriel smiles and shakes his head.

“You’re not, Sam. I love you, as much as I love our little Nephilim.”

“I love you too, Gabe. But I can never stop loving him, I just can’t.”

“Do you think I expect you to? Sam, I love him _too_ , I always did.” Gabriel says and leans down, kissing Sam’s forehead.

They’re silent for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts.

Sam _is_ grateful for having Gabriel with him, really. He would have never expected him to stay, to not leave him and this baby that isn’t his alone. But he did and it’s the only thing giving him some sort of hope at the moment. It’s hard not to cry sometimes, hard to not think about what happened. It left him broken and devastated – someone who doesn’t deserve such a wonderful partner like Gabriel. And still, he’s there, holding him, comforting him – _loving_ him.

Gabriel never thinks Sam is ungrateful, they both lost someone they loved dearly and they both want him back. He had loved him for a long time, as much as he loved Sam. Losing one of them was the worst thing that could have happened; besides losing them both. He never questioned his decision to be with Sam, to raise his child like his own. He would have wanted it this way, Gabriel knows.

“He has his eyes, you know.” Gabriel says after a while, looking into the distance. Sam sits up and looks at him with a smile.

“He does… and he even looks a little like him.”

They both don’t have to mention that the little one even used his grace from time to time, getting them all into a little trouble when they are outside. People don’t react well to stuffed animals flying through the air. He’s a blessing, really. They are blessed, even if they can’t see it.

Suddenly a silent cry breaks the silence and they both look at the open door, waiting if it’s all. It isn’t. Sam stands up and walks over into the other room, picking his baby boy up. He’s crying silently, like he always does.

“Hungry?” Gabriel asks, but Sam shakes his head.

“I don’t think so. He’s dry too.”

Sam gently rocks the little one in his arms as he walks up and down. There’s a thunderstorm outside, maybe that’s what woke him up. They can hear the bangs even here in the bunker. He walks over to the other room when an extremely loud roar strikes through the air and Gabriel looks up.

“Sounds like it hit something.”

“Damn… can you hold him while I take a look? Maybe it’s important.”

Gabriel willingly takes over the soothing job and when Sam leaves he knows the angel will start singing enochian lullabies soon. It always calms all of them down somehow.

Sam quickly grabs his raincoat from the hanger, surprised that Dean isn’t already up on his feet to check. A glance into his room tells him why; he’s sleeping with his headphones on. Sam shakes his head with a smile when he closes the door again and makes his way outside to see if anything nearby is damaged. They already had a tree blocking the door to the bunker the night before, when this storm started. Gabriel took care of it, but if it’s more they might have to do something about it.

The wind blows water into Sam’s face the moment he opens the door and he pulls his jacket closer before he steps outside. It’s like the apocalypse all over again, Sam thinks. Rain pours down like never before, the sky is pitch black and the wind is howling through the night. It’s all just dark, except from the bunker the whole town seems to be out of electricity.

“Damn, if this goes on we’ll have to leave.”

Sam groans and looks around, trying to find the source of the loud noise. He can barely see a thing, only lightning showing him his surroundings now and then, and within two minutes he’s soaked from head to toes, the raincoat completely useless. Just as he’s about to go back inside he suddenly hears something and frowns. It’s a familiar sound, the flapping of wings, but now it sounds like someone slapping a dripping towel against a wet wall. Sam turns back around – and his jaw drops.

In the pouring rain, a few feet away, stands a man. Another flash of lightning reveals his face, a face Sam thought he would never see again in his life, and he drops to his knees with wide eyes.

The man steps closer, the rain not touching him at all, even though Sam can see it hit him. It’s like the water hits a force field and just vanishes into nothingness. He still stares into his face when strong arms pull him up and his breath is taken away with a longing kiss. Sam’s eyes close, tears rolling down his cheeks and mixing with the water from the sky. This feels like a beautiful dream coming true.

He doesn’t want to open his eyes again, fearing that, if he does, he will be alone again. Even though his hands grab and hold the man’s shirt tight – he doesn’t believe this is real, can’t believe it.

“Sam…”

This voice makes his knees weak again and Sam forces his eyes open, praying that he will meet the blue ones he missed so much during the last year. He does and they are just as stunning as they have always been.

“Lucifer… you’re alive.”

His voice comes out as a hoarse whisper and his thoughts run wild. Now it finally dawns on him that he’s not dreaming, that this is real and that Lucifer is here – with him. He doesn’t realize the rain is avoiding him too now, he’s too shocked to realize anything anymore.

“I missed you, Sam.”

Lucifer’s hands take Sam’s and squeeze them tight when he kisses him again, just as loving and relieving as before, and Sam melts against his touch. For a moment he even forgets why he is outside and that someone’s waiting for him. There is just Lucifer and this feeling of being complete again when he kisses him.

“Sam? Did you drown?”

Sam’s eyes snap open and he almost jumps back, guilt taking over him. He doesn’t know who he feels guilt towards, but it’s there, stinging, bringing back fear and an ache in his chest. Lucifer looks over to the bunker when Sam turns around. Gabriel stands there, luckily without the baby in his hands, and stares at them with wide eyes and his jaw dropped.

The storm around them becomes more intense when Lucifer’s hands almost crush Sam’s between them and suddenly he knows that this is all caused by him and that his anger is fueling the sky.

“Lucifer, please.” Sam says calm and walks over to Gabriel, dragging Lucifer with him.

Gabriel steps back as they enter and the door closes behind them with force. Lucifer’s grip loosens slightly and Sam is able to free his hands and walk over to the younger angel.

“Gabe, where is he? You didn’t leave him alone, right?” Sam’s worries are taken away when Gabriel shakes his head, but he still feels uncomfortable.

“Dean… I… asked him to – “ Gabriel’s words trail off, but Sam understands. The baby is with Dean, _good_.

“Lucifer.”

“Gabriel.”

The way they look at each other makes Sam’s stomach twist. Lucifer’s glare is harsh and Sam can feel the cold radiating from him. If he could see his anger it would be bright red and lashing towards Gabriel. His brother, however, just looks baffled.

“Please, no fighting, okay?” Sam says weakly, trying to calm the waves. “I need to, _we_ need to –“

“What, Sam?” Lucifer asks, turning his hurtful glare towards him. “You don’t need to explain anything. I understand.”

“No, no you don’t! Lucifer, please come with me. You need to see –“

“I see, Sam. It was him all along, wasn’t it?”

“Luci, come on.” Gabriel interrupts them, laughing nervously. “You know me, right?”

“I know your lies and tricks, Gabriel. But I never thought you’d do this.” Lucifer barks at him, making the younger angel flinch slightly. Sam lays a hand on Lucifer’s, taking it carefully.

“Please, Lucifer.” It’s breaking Sam’s heart that Lucifer even thinks like this. “It’s not how you think.”

“Hey, Gabe!” A voice comes from the corridor, making them all turn around. “You said one minute, man! I’m not your babysitter!”

Dean steps into the open door frame and his hands grip the baby in his arms tighter. A stone falls from Sam’s chest because he didn’t drop him and he scurries over, taking the crying bundle out of his brother’s arms.

“Sorry, Dean. I got him, it’s good.” He mumbles and nuzzles his face against his son’s cheek. “Did you miss me, little angel?” He tries not sounding terrified, even though he is. When he looks over to the two angels they still stare at him, but something on Lucifer’s face has changed.

“Is this - ?”

Sam nods and swallows. He’s scared of Lucifer’s reaction, but still walks over to him. With each step he takes towards the angels the crying baby in his arms becomes more uneasy. When he stands before Lucifer the little one looks up at him with big blue eyes and, to everyone’s surprise, reaches out with his hands.

“I think he wants you to hold him.” Sam smiles and watches a flash of horror on Lucifer’s face.

Still, he carefully takes the little one, all the anger Sam felt before gone. They look at each other for a long time, as if to study the others face. Finally the baby lets out a happy babble in his baby language and squeals. A smile creeps over Lucifer’s face.

“He’s beautiful.” Lucifer whispers and Sam can almost see the tension fall off Gabriel.

“He’s _yours_ , Lucifer.” Sam tells him and lays a hand on Lucifer’s holding their son.

“Really? He’s… my son?”

“He is, brother.” Gabriel jumps in when Sam fails to answer. Lucifer looks over at his smiling brother. “Your son, Lucifer John Winchester.”

“My son…” Lucifer whispers, drawing a laugh from the boy in his hands. His face shows just adoration and love and when a slight shimmer of grace flows through his son’s blue eyes he smiles again.

“Luci is happy to see his dad.” Sam says silently, drawing the angel’s attention back at him. He gives him a weak smile, unsure if he’s still mad at him or not. “Gabe is here for us, he loves him, Luce. But you’re his dad, nothing will change that.”

“You do?” Lucifer asks and glances at his brother. Gabriel nods and sighs heavily.

“I love them, man. What can I do? I thought you’d understand.” He says, smirking.

“I think I do.” The older one takes a deep breath and wraps his arms around the little one tighter. “I’m sorry, Sam. I though… I thought Gabe had –“

“No, Lucifer.” Sam says patiently. “He’s been there for me and the baby, he helped me when I just cried and didn’t want to live anymore.” He reaches out for Gabriel’s hand and takes it in his, the same he does with Lucifer’s, even though he only holds his fingers so he won’t drop their son.

“You can’t choose, can you?” Lucifer smiles sadly, but still holds Sam’s hand as he shakes his head.

“Don’t make me, please. I just want you two and our baby…”

“You’ll have it, Sam.” Lucifer promises and leans down to kiss his other half.

Outside the storm ebbs away, the wind stops howling and the rain slowly becomes thinner and vanishes. Lucifer’s anger, his desperation, is gone. He holds his son in his arms, who’s reaching out for him and tucks on his hair, squealing in delight, and he has Sam and his brother back. There is no need for anger anymore, he realizes that. Sam didn’t replace him, he didn’t betray him. There isn’t even something he has to forgive – maybe it’s just the way it was always supposed to be in the end.


End file.
